High-capacity, thin, and small semiconductor devices and electronic products using the same are increasing demand, and various packaging techniques relative thereto have been developed. According to one of the various packaging techniques, various semiconductor chips may be vertically stacked to realize a high-density chip stack. By this technique, semiconductor chips having various functions may be integrated in a small sized semiconductor package.